


Chosen by the wolves

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Arranged Marriage, M/M, One-Sided Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku, Soulmates, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: The Senju’s are an interracial-were clan at war with the Uchiha’s a pureblood were-wolf clan, and they are losing. But one night the Uchiha’s send a letter proposing peace but there is a price; Senju Tobirama, a were-rabbit chosen by the Uchiha’s to be the clan head’s bride.This was inspired by Ookami he no Yomeiri manga & Collection of Tobirama-centric fanart by Alasse_m chapter 12
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will be purely AU so I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC.
> 
> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.

Tobirama knows that they are loosing, the Uchiha’s attack gets more brutal every time they face each other on the battlefield. And now they lose a part of their territory near the river, one of their sources of food and the one that they use for travel.

They are known for being the farmers in the land of fire but because of the war they have less time to plant, so losing the river will definitely cripple them. The only reason why they can still stand up and fight is because of his brother’s mokuton and Tobirama’s healing and inventions.

The Uchiha’s are at an advantage at this war, because of their Sharingan, being part of the royalty which means the daimyo will not help the Senjus, and being a pureblood.

Pureblood meaning they can transform back to their animal form, and the Uchihas are wolves and wolves are predators. They have super strength, speed, and fangs and claws, and when they use this together with their Sharingan, it means death.

The Senjus only had a handful of shifters and one of them is his brother, a very scary looking bear which has the personality of a dog.

They only have had a handful of shifters because of the interracial marriage, which dilutes the animal-blood.

The reason why the were-bear blood was able to pass down from Batsuma to Hashirama is that their mother is a were-rabbit. 

Because the were-rabbit can carry the pureblood even if they marry other races, that’s why they were sought out causing the Usagi clan to disappear, they were hunted down for marriage to other powerful clans.

The Uchiha clan can be dated since the founding of the land of fire, while the Senju are just recently created, with only 5 generations in their history books.

They come from small families that were either banished from their own clans because of forbidden love or runaways who’s running away from an arranged marriage, or other reasons. And because of that, they are the first and only clan who have interracial members from bears, to deers, to foxes and rabbits, who’s allowed to marry because of love.

They are also the first clan who disapproves of arranged marriage as the other clans still openly practice it.

And it’s because of that that the war has begun.

Uchiha Tajima requested Senju Batsuma’s hand to unite the Senju to the Uchiha but their father declines as Batsuma is already in love with a simple were-rabbit in his clan, they thought that everything is okay, as Tajima had sent a congratulatory gift on Batsuma’s wedding and had gotten married himself.

Years have passedBatsuma and his wife had two sons the same as Tajima, then the wife of Tajima died, Batsuma went to the wake and there Tajima asked for Batsuma’s hand again and when Batsuma declined, Tajima killed Batsuma’s wife.

That started the war.

5 years after the war had started Tajima and Batsuma are both dead, Hashirama had tried to plead peace towards Madara, but they became more ruthless, making sure that the Senju sees the power of being a pureblood.

It got to a point where Tobirama who is usually in the field as a healer was needed to be in the frontline. He battled the clan head’s brother who was surprised with his stealth that he shifted immediately to his wolf form to be on par with his speed.

And now, 2 years after both Hashirama and Madara became clan head a letter was sent to the Senju’s.

They are offering peace for a price, a marriage between Madara and Tobirama.

——

Madara never believed his father regarding the ability of the Sharingan to see one's soulmate, seeing that he started a war for his, but after seeing the were-rabbit at the festival, he now understands.

Tobirama will be his bride, even if the rabbit didn’t want it. But he will not follow his father’s footsteps. If peace is what is needed then he will give them peace.


	2. Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece will be purely AU so I’m also apologizing in advance if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC.
> 
> This is not an A/B/O but I will use the terms; alpha, beta, omega, and pack as the Uchiha’s are wolves.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Madara wakes up in the healer’s room again, he groans as he can still feel the pull of his wolf trying to take control. He stands up and sees that Hikaku is seating on the zaisu near his futon.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Hikaku asked with a frown on his face.

Madara ignored the question and asked his own question instead “Did they give a response to the letter?”

Hikaku sighed and answers with a serious face “No. Our spy said that Hashirama and your mate have already read it and the only reason why there’s still no response is that the Senju elders are trying to voice their own opinion.”

Madara lit his pipe and take a drag on it “Attack their western gate and make sure they get the message.”

Hikaku sighed again “I thought you are not following your father’s footsteps?”

“I’m not. I haven’t killed a single Senju since I became the clan head.”

“Yes you didn’t kill them, you just seriously injured them. What I don’t understand is why you always shift during the battle, when you can easily disarm them in your human state.” Hikaku pressed wanting to know what Madara is thinking. 

“I smell my mate on their person and If I don’t shift and try to appease the wolf by at least seeing their blood flow, I might lose control and * _go back to the ancestors.”_ Madara takes a drag again before continuing

_“_ So yes, I need to injure them, to at least smell their blood, to know that I was able to hurt those who have touched my mate. But I didn’t kill anyone.” He then takes another drag and finishing his statement “Yet.”

Hikaku widened his eyes a single second and becomes more serious “It’s gotten worse?”

Madara looked at Hikaku and smiled sadly “Yes, my vision is worsening, and I can feel the wolf wanting to take control.”

“What can I do to help?” Hikaku hurriedly asked

“Make sure they know what would happen if they say no.” Madara continues his smoking looking at the window, signaling Hikaku that the conversation has ended.

But Hikaku is stubborn “I know that you only want your mate to be at your side immediately, and I understand why, I don’t want you to go back to the ancestors. But what I don’t understand is why are you becoming this ruthless?”

Hikaku knows that he won’t get an answer so he continues “But I want to remind you, that you are not the only one who saw Tobirama-kun at that festival, I was there too. He may not be my mate but I became his friend, and I treasure that friendship, while you just looked at him from afar. And what you're doing is only making him hate us more.”

He saw the flinch Madara tried to hide, he then bows and stands up knowing that at least his advice was heard by his half-brother. He just wishes that Madara will follow it.

But before he can step out of the room Madara speaks using his alpha voice “I would like to remind you that the pack is also getting anxious, it’s been years since we have a proper alpha-mate. They need Tobirama too. I need Tobirama to be able to rule our pack properly. Our pack needs to have my mate here.”

Hikaku nodded and left, then he was far away from the healer’s hall, he silently whispers “I’m not part of your pack Otouto.”

——

_Years before the war_

_The Daimyo is celebrating another year of being on the throne so every clan head and the heirs are invited to the capitol._

_It’s the first time Madara’s going to the capital and he must wear a formal kimono showing their wealth and status and a haori that shows the crest of his family, and he hates it._

_It’s too heavy and has too many layers._

_His mother laughed at his discomfort “You’ll get used to it Dara-kun.”_

_Which earns another scowl as Madara really doesn’t like being called Dara._

_His father peaked at the door “Are they ready Hina?”_

_“Yes Tajima-sama, Izuna is already dressed and so is Madara.” His mother answers his father with a bow, his father left without a word._

_He respected his father, Tajima is a loving and doting father, but Madara didn’t understand why his father treated his mother like a mere servant._

_He knows something about his father having a mate but was rejected. But his father needs to have an heir so he marries his mother. The least his father can give his mother is some respect, for marrying a man who loves another._

_“You’ll understand once you’ve found your own mate my son.” His mother once told him._

_“Do you understand him?”_

_“I do, I have my own, but he was killed in a supply run in the land of the wind.” His mother smiled sadly as a tear escaped her eyes “Your father and I understand each other, but he’s hurting the most since his mate is still alive but in the arms of another.”_

_“I still don’t understand.” But his mother just laughed_

_The capital is a very busy place and Madara’s head hurts because of too much noise. So he and his half-brother Hikaku have gone to the temple with a promise to their mother that they will come back before the ceremony._

_When they reach the temple they see a kuma whose smell irritates them both, were-wolves hates the smell of were-bears because they are both territorial by nature._

_The kuma sees them but instead of snarling at them like what Madara is doing he smiles and says “My name is Hashirama!” Greeting them and continuing “You must be from the Uchiha’s!”_

_Hikaku bowed and introduced himself and when Madara did not greet the kuma he was elbowed “He’s the Senju’s heir!”_

_Senju! Madara knows that name, his senseis have told him that his father’s mate is the Senju Clan head!_

_But before his thoughts deepen Hashirama continues talking “It’s okay Hikaku-san! Hey, wanna see my brother? You can both hold him! He has a fluffy tail!”_

_Hikaku nodded when Madara was about to say no_

_“Okay! Follow me!” Hashirama lead them in the forest near the temple_

_“Why are we following him?” Madara whispered to Hikaku_

_Hikaku shushed him and elbowed him again “You’re the Uchiha’s heir. He’s the Senju’s heir. You will both lead one day. You’re supposed to show some respect.”_

_“Fine! But I will not carry his brother!”_

_“Oh! What are you two talking about?” Hashirama faces them still with a smile_

_“We are guessing the age of your brother Hashirama-san.” Hikaku quickly answered_

_“He’s seven!” Hashirama then continues to lead them._

_And after a few minutes of walking, they found a meadow, and there a little were-rabbit is, playing with the butterflies._

_“He’s an usagi.” Hikaku calmly stated._

_“Yes!” Hashirama beamed “He is! Oka-san told me that there are only a few usagis left. And Tobi’s our little miracle!”_

_Madara can’t believe his eyes, they only see were-rabbits in the scrolls as they are almost instinct._

_Then Hashirama called his brother “Tobi-chan! Come here! I'm gonna introduce you to our new friends!”_

_The usagi looked in their direction and ran towards them “Anija! I told you not to call me Tobi-chan.”_

_When Hashirama’s brother was near them he bowed “I’m Tobirama, nice meeting you.”_

_Hikaku bowed “I’m Hikaku, nice meeting you too.” Then smiled at the cute were-rabbit_

_Then Tobirama looked directly at Madara’s eyes and Madara’s whole world was blown. He can’t explain the feeling but it was like narrowing your view and only seeing Tobirama and Tobirama only._

_Tobirama and his white hair and tail and his red eyes; Tobirama and his scent of spring and new life; Tobirama who looked like the rabbit who lived on the moon._

_He didn’t notice that his feet walked and that his Sharingan had activated until Tobirama was the one who pointed it out._

_“He had red eyes too!”_

_He quickly covered his eyes, Hikaku quickly recovers from his surprised “Oh. Shit. No! He has sore eyes, that’s why it's red!”_

_They quickly say their goodbyes leaving two confused brothers. “He doesn’t have sore eyes earlier.”_

_“Maybe it was caused by looking at your face Anija.” Tobirama answers with a deadpan face._

_Hashirama flails his hands “You’re a meanie Tobi-chan!” In which Tobirama went back to his spot, writing in his scroll as he experimented on the butterflies._

_Hikaku and Madara have locked their room and Madara told Hikaku what happened. “I found my mate.”_

_“What will you do now? He’s the son of your father’s mate.”_

_“We will keep this a secret, temporarily, until we know what should we do.”_

_“Okay,” Hikaku stated but is still in doubt._

_“Promise me Hikaku. Promise on our mother’s life.”_

_“I promise.”_

_That night Hikaku can’t sleep, Madara is sleeping on his left side while Izuna is sleeping beside Madara. He knows he’s not supposed to feel envious of his half-brother but this night he can feel his jealousy deep in his bones._

_Madara didn’t do anything, but he was born with everything; title, his own wealth, the attention of his mother and the whole clan, while he and his father’s memory was set aside._

_And now Madara has a soulmate._

_He breathes trying to calm his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulders “Aniki?” Madara had called him “can’t sleep?”  
_

_“Madara, you shouldn’t call me that. Your father will get angry again, and Izuna might pick that habit of yours.”_

_Madara pouted which he only does when they are alone “But you’re my brother, I don’t get why can’t I call you that.”_

_He then ruffles his brother’s hair “You’ll understand when you grow up.”_

_Madara plops back on his futon “All of you adults always say that.”_

_He didn’t respond and went on his own futon. He closed his eyes, wishing the ill emotions to go away._

_The very next day, he went to befriend the Senju brothers as Madara insists on staying behind when the truth is that he’s only hiding in the trees near the three._

_“Hikaku-san? You do know I can smell Madara-san there.” Hashirama whispers_

_“Let him be, I think he didn’t want you to get infected with his sore eyes.”_

_They heard leaves being crushed._

_“I’ll give him some food,” Tobirama stated and went to put in a napkin some food that they have and went to where Madara is. Madara quickly went to the other side of the tree. Not wanting to play Tobirama just went to place the napkin on the forest floor._

_They say their goodbyes when afternoon came and Hikaku teased Madara._

_“Maybe next year I can befriend him too,” Madara stated on the last day of the celebration as they saw the convoy of the Senju’s leaving._

_But next year didn’t come as their mother died of an unknown cause and Tajima requested again for Batsuma’s hand and when Batsuma refused, Tajima loses control of his wolf and killed Batsuma’s wife._

_——_

Apparently they didn’t need to attack the Senju’s western gate.

Because standing right in front of the Uchiha gate’s, a white usagi, the most sought person of the Uchiha clan, Madara’s mate, Senju Tobirama.

“Hikaku-san, I hope you still remember me.” Tobirama smiles at him sadly at him.

“How can I forget you Tobirama-kun.” Hikaku smiled back “I’m sorry.”

The Hikaku gave the order “Call Madara-sama, tell him his mate is here.”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Going back to the ancestors - means losing the human part of their soul and become feral.
> 
> *This is not an A/B/O but I will use the terms; alpha, beta, omega, and pack as the Uchiha’s are wolves.
> 
> *The ages when they were at the festivals; Hikaku 15, Madara 12, Hashirama 12, Tobirama 7, Izuna 5
> 
> *Tobirama as a kid looked like: Collection of Tobirama-centric fanart by Alasse_m chapter 7 
> 
> *Rabbits almost always symbolize prosperity, abundance, good luck, and fertility. Unlike many other animals, which have different meanings in different cultures, rabbit symbolism is consistent. In most European cultures, rabbits are springtime animals, symbolic of fruitfulness and renewal. The connection between rabbits and spring is also found in Japanese culture. In the U.S., rabbits are symbolic of cleverness, devotion to self-improvement, and good luck.
> 
> *The rabbit and the moon: https://www.bokksu.com/blogs/news/japanese-folktale-rabbit-on-the-moon
> 
> *The Uchiha’s are naturally wealthy even before being part of the royalty. They were hunters and merchants by trade, and because of the Sharingan the first generations of the Uchiha’s were part of the Daimyo’s royal guards, that is until the current Daimyo marries one of the Uchiha, Madara’s great aunt. And because of the marriage, their status was elevated from wealthy merchants to nobles and aristocrats.
> 
> *The line of Tajima is part of the succession in the daimyo’s throne.


	3. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece will be purely AU so I’m also apologizing in advance if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC.
> 
> This is not an A/B/O but I will use the terms; alpha, beta, omega, and pack as the Uchiha’s are wolves. I will also put the mpreg but it’s only mentioned.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

——

Tobirama and his brother were the first one to read the letter that was sent by Madara. His brother was very excited when they received a letter with the Uchiha crest “Maybe, they’ve changed their mind!”

But the letter was not what’s on their mind, Madara is offering peace but in exchange was his hand. He suddenly felt his usually calm brother snapped and broke the table.

“Damn them. First Okasan then Otosan” Hashirama’s gritted his teeth “And now they want you!”

Tobirama then felt Hashirama’s body turning to shift.

“Anija, keep calm!”

“They want you to go alone for the signing! As if they don’t see us as a proper clan! They belittle us in every way they can!”

Tobirama needs to keep the situation calm or else the whole clan will feel the shift of his brother. The Senju might not be a proper pack but they still have a bond, and if his brother shifts then the whole clan might be in frenzy and unrest.

“Anija! Please! Stop this!”

“They killed our mother! Tried to kidnap our father! Hurt our people! Steal our land! And now they want to rape you!”

Tobirama felt the ground move as roots started growing. He needed to act fast.

“Anija I don’t think they want to rape me. They wanted a proper marriage. Look at the letter. And maybe they want me to go alone because they don’t want any commotion to happen.”

They need to have a proper discussion with this and not jump into any emotions that they are feeling. They are losing, and they won’t last a month if the war continues. But his brother is still not listening.

“Hashirama! I said stop!”

His brother stops the shift but he can still feel the bear’s anger in the air.

“If you don’t calm yourself I will tell Mito-san.” And that did the trick, his brother deflates and sits near the broken kotatsu.

“That’s unfair Tobi-chan.”

“I’m sorry Anija, but right now I need you to be the clan head and not my brother,” Tobirama said as he took the letter and read every word in it.

“I can’t just give you up,” Hashirama said with adefeated voice. “You’re the only one I’ve had left.”

Tobirama’s eyes are still on the letter “Do you trust me Anija?”

Hashirama looked at him with his dramatic flail and gasped as he put his hands on his chest “You know I do! I trust you with my life!”

He used the letter he’s holding to hit his brother in the head. “Stop it anija!”

Hashirama laughed with sadness and anger still lingering in his voice “I trust you Tobi-chan.”

Knowing that his brother is still furious he let the nickname slide “If you do trust me, then can you trust me with this?”

Hashirama’s eyes brighten “Do you have a plan?”

Tobirama smirked at his brother “I always have a plan, Anija. See this part of the letter?” Tobirama pointed out a paragraph to his brother “They didn’t say I have to be physically there when the courting agreement is to be signed. They just said I need to sign it”

“But how are you gonna sign it if you are not there then? I won’t allow you to go there alone Tobi. I don’t know if you would come back. I would rather die.”

Tobirama gave an unimpressed look at his brother “Anija, every time you go to the battlefield you go home with 50 of our men injured, how do you think I was able to heal all of you at the same time?”

“With your ‘Kage Bunshin no Jutsu’.” Hashirama looked at him confused for a second then he understands what Tobirama is stating.

“Anija, they don’t know that technique cause I created that, so they wouldn’t know if the one signing is the real Tobirama.”

Hashirama laughed now with joy tinge in his voice “Oh Tobi-chan! When did you become the mature one?” 

“I’m always the mature one Anija, what are you talking about.”

Hashirama hugged “Make sure that you read every clause in the agreement Tobi-chan.”

Tobirama can’t answer because his brother will hear the hitch in his voice as tears started falling from his eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Hashirama whispered still hugging his brother.

Tobirama still enjoying the warm hug of his brother “I want you to come with me unto our borders, I will use the technique but I will put my consciousness on the dummy’s body, then if I need to go back the dummy will just vanish into the thin air and my consciousness will go back to my original body, can you guard me then? Till I got back?.”

“I will always protect you otouto”

——

“Please follow me.” Hikaku gestures his body towards the entrance of the compound.

“How would I know that I can go back home? Freely?” Tobirama asked Hikaku still not moving from where he is standing.

Hikaku looked at Tobirama. “I will personally accompany you home Tobirama-kun”

With that Tobirama nodded “There’s no need, but thank you.” and started to follow Hikaku.

He can feel the tension while he was walking. Hikaku was shooing the people from the street away but he can still feel the eyes of the people, he can feel the wariness of the older ones and the wonder of the children.

He was already accustomed to the feeling of wonder from other people seeing as were-rabbits are almost extinct. But feeling it with the Sharingan is really embarrassing. He can feel the tinged of chakra flowing for the eyes of everyone who activated it.

He then observed the Uchiha compound, it’s more like a city compare to their own compound.

The Uchiha compound is six times bigger than the Senju’s. The compound looks like the capitol, it has developed roads, bustling streets, expensive-looking houses, huge buildings that look like centers and the people roaming wear fancy formal clothes.

The Seunju’s do have formal clothes but since all of them are workers they only wear their formal clothes every celebration and ceremonies.

Tobirama can see the contrast between their’s and the Uchiha’s way of living and it’s slightly intimidating. The Uchiha’s didn’t seem affected by the war and still live a normal everyday life, whereas they are on the verge of death, scavenging for foods and supplies to be able to survive.

Tobirama was lead to the biggest building he has ever seen, it has it’s own walls and has a big pond inside, he was then guided to a private room.

“Please wait here for a moment here, Tobirama-kun. We are not really prepared for this, we didn’t think you’re going to come at all.” Hikaku explained.

“You looked like you’re going somewhere when I arrived,” Tobirama asked, wanting some small talk to be able to know the situation.

Hikaku whose already at the door looked back at Tobirama, not really wanting to beat around the bush “We were going to send a warning.” Then Hikaku left the room.

Tobirama was then left in the room, alone with his own thoughts, he calmed his mind reminding himself that his real body is back home and that if the situation is not in his liking, he can just pop-off like a bubble. But the feeling of being surrounded by predators makes his skin crawl.

He hears some shouting and some running and some panicked shouts of order. Then the door opens suddenly with a force and Madara appears looking like he run a marathon, he’s even wearing a sleeping yukata.

“You really came?” Madara looked at him like he’s just a hallucination.

“You’re letter states that if we didn’t send a response to your letter you will annihilate us,” Tobirama answers putting his serious face even though deep inside he can only feel fear.

Madara smiles with no emotion as he sits down in front of him. “I wouldn’t thought that your brother will let you surrender yourself, let alone letting you go here alone knowing my intentions towards you.”

“You left us with no choice, Uchiha-san.” Tobirama saw Madara flinched with the way he didn’t acknowledge his name. “Don’t get us wrong, we had a fight regarding this. But me going here doesn’t mean I agreed with the way you treat us, we may be loosing Uchiha-san but were still aproper clan.”

Madara looked at him with unmoving eyes, like he’s searching his very soul then sighed “I apologize if that’s how you read my request. I blame myself for not explaining it properly. It’s part of our custom to have the one we’re going to court to walk alone in our compound, to show the whole clan that you are not afraid.”

Tobirama blinked at Madara “We are at war Uchiha-san. Why are you treating this like a courting request.”

Madara looked at him again then smiled again this time with emotions “This is a courting request Tobi-chan, the peace is just part of the dowry.”

Tobirama’s eyes widened “What?!”

“And you’ve already did the first part by walking in here.” Madara continues “So now, we just need to make our courting to be official.”

Apparently Madara is serious, the papers were delivered in the room immediately as if the people are listening to their conversation. The people started appearing in the room carrying many things, some ladies-in-waiting are trying to usher him to undress as they’re giving him a montsuki.

“I don’t want to undress!” Tobirama looks at Madara who’s changing clothes “Wait! Uchiha-san! We still have to discuss our situation.” Tobirama tried to halt the madness that is happening.

Madara looked at him “You can’t call me Uchiha for you are calling the whole compound then, and I'm your groom-to-be Tobi-chan you should call me by my name, and don't worry, we are going to discuss it.” Then he continues to dress.

Then after Madara put his formal haori he looked at Tobirama again “I want to make sure that the measurements of our montsuki is right. I need you to wear my colors when we present ourselves to the Daimyo.”

“My measurements? Wait present ourselves to the Daimyo?!”

“Yes, I’ve announced my courting to the Daimyo and he wants to give us his blessing.”

The panic in Tobirama was used by the ladies to remove his clothing and replace it with the montsuki made with the finest silk Tobirama has ever felt.

“And about your measurements, I’ve been observing you Tobi-chan, and I think I've got your measurements right,” Madara said while looking at his form.

Tobirama wants to escape, but he can’t, seeing that the Daimyo is now involved. He didn’t want to the anger of the Daimyo towards his clan. That would totally kill them all.

Right after they dress Madara and Tobirama the people went outside as fast as they went inside. They were all gone in a blink of an eye. 

Madara then gestured for him to sit and to read the papers in front of him. It’s the courting contract.

Tobirama as promised to his brother has read every clause that’s written. Making sure that the peace that was being offered was real. 

And it was real, as he scan every word of the contract he can’t help but took a peek at Madara who’s sitting opposite of him. Madara didn’t even bother to read the agreement and signed it.

In the very first page of the agreement states that every year the Uchiha will provide the Senju supplies and it’s also stated that all of the member of the Senju clan is under the protection of the Uchiha clan.

He read the second page and one term makes Tobirama double read it. It states that _“The bride-to-be will undergo the Kataika Inari Ōkami a month after the courting agreement is signed.”_

“Wait Madara-san, it states here that I will undergo the kaitaka?!” Tobirama spluttered blushing red as a tomato.

“Yes, I don’t want to hurt you Tobirama.” Madara states sipping the tea that they have been served.

“But it said that’s it’s a Kataika Inari Ōkami?”

“I’m the clan head Tobi-chan, I need to have an heir, you should read the clause after that.”

Tobirama then scanned the said paragraph “ _In every heir that the bride-to-be will bear the Uchiha clan will give the Senju clan a numerous amount of offering.”_

“How many children are we talking about?” Tobirama who gulped then looked at Madara right after he asked the question.

Madara is looking at him with a satisfied smirk “A dozen sounds about right."

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *They still have their abilities and chakra in this verse. 
> 
> **Kaitaka in the manga Ookami he no Yomeiri was the ceremony where the uke(bottom) has to drink a potion(sake with aphrodisiacs and other medicine) and after that, the seme(top) will prepare him, but no sexual intercourse will happen, so that on the mating night it will not hurt. The ceremony usually lasts a month. But I expand it. With Kataika Inari Ōkami - it’s a ceremony to prepare ones body for mating and to bear a child. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.


End file.
